The Girl Who Knew Too Much
by Alice Faren
Summary: Falling in love is hard when the person you love has a heart broken beyond repair. Oh, Emily, what are you going to do? *Full Summary inside* Please read and review; should I continue?


**Author's Note: If you notice something with the title of the story and the title of the chapters, then I love you and you are awesome for listening to him ;) And I am sorry if you get offended that I altered some of the titles…**

**AU**

**Title of Story: The Girl Who Knew Too Much**

**Summary: Naomi and Emily both grew up in Bristol. However, they never met each other. Now they are twenty-one, in University, and still living oblivious to the others' existence. One night, Naomi's friend, Cook, drags her out to a bar. There, she meets Effy, Freddie, and none other than Emily Fitch. The two meet, find out that they go to the same college, and become friends. As time progresses, though, they find themselves wanting to become more than "just friends." With Naomi having a broken heart unable to mend, will their relationship grow any further? And things prove difficult when Naomi is forced to move into the same flat as Cook and Emily.**

**Title of Chapter: Rain**

**Point of View: Naomi**

"Shit, Cook, you couldn't have picked a worse day, could you?" I snapped at the blonde boy who was dragging me across the parking lot by my wrist. He let out a long howl of laughter as he continued running.

"Come on, babe! I just want you to meet some of my mates from college. You would have known them if you weren't help prisoner in your own home," he replied in his heavy Bristol accent. I rolled my eyes at his comment and gave into his pulling, allowing him to drag me the rest of the way across the parking lot.

I was already soaking wet from the rain that pounded against my head. The rain was one of the things I hated most, right after how annoying Cook could be. He crawled underneath my skin most of the time, mostly when he was drunk. However, despite all of those times, he usually turned out to be a good person at heart. After all, he was one of the only people that I actually cared to stay around in Bristol, other than my flatmates. But I was kind of stuck with them.

Once we paid and stepped into the club, a wave of heat hit me as well as the immediate stench of alcohol. Of course, I had expected nothing more, or any civil people. I watched in disgust as people grinded against each other in the most revolting manner; I hated any form of dancing. I was never big on going to clubs, but Cook insisted that I went with him that time. He was meeting up with some of his old friends.

I let Cook lead me over to a bar, where three people were sitting on the tall stools and watching us. Cook greeted a dark-haired young man of our age with a great hug and a pat on the back. He grabbed a brown-haired girl into a hug—much to her protest—and then kissed her cheek. It was the last person he greeted who really caught my attention. She had hair a vibrant shade of red; her eyes were a soft brown that seemed too inviting; and she was extremely petite.

The girl flashed me a smile and Cook motioned me to come over. He and the dark-haired boy, who introduced himself as Freddie, let out a howl as they downed a shot of tequila. Cook introduced me to the brown-haired girl, and she revealed herself as Effy. _What a funny name, _I had thought to myself after hearing it. The redhead was Emily, and I thought that the name was just as lovely as she appeared to be.

"The weather is shit today," Emily said randomly, trying to break the silence between her, Effy, and I. Cook and Freddie had disappeared some while ago, either to dance with random girls or find someone with pills. Apparently Cook had forgotten his at his flat. Effy nodded at Emily's sentence.

"Yeah. **I hate days like this**," I replied. Emily kept eyeing me, though I did not know whether she was doing it because I was glancing over at her every once in a while to take in her appearance, or if there was something on my face. Although I pretended that I did not notice her intense stare, but she looked away once I had acknowledged it.

"So what university do you go to?" Effy asked in a soft voice. After downing my third shot—the liquid still burning my throat—I turned to face her.

"Oh, um, University of Bristol," I answered. Emily gasped and then smiled at me. "What? Are you going to say that you go there?" I joked.

"Yes, actually."

My jaw nearly dropped at her words, and I quickly got another shot of tequila. Effy laughed at my actions, though Emily was left confused.

"Are you alright, Naomi? You look like you are going to be sick," Emily commented. I nodded.

"I'm fine. I'm alright," I told her. Effy gave me a knowing smile, and I raised an eyebrow at her when Emily was not looking.

"So, Emily, where's Katie?" Effy questioned, changing the conversation.

"Sick at home," the redheaded girl said.

I opened my mouth to curiously ask who Katie was, but was interrupted by Cook, who was laughing obnoxiously and held out a handful of pills in front of us. We all took one, though I immediately thought that it was a mistake.

"Shit, can one of you take her?" Freddie asked hopefully. Emily was slung over his shoulder, her body limp. The only thing that told us she was still was her snoring.

"Sorry, Fredster, but not this time," Cook said, laughing.

"This time? There were other times? How often does this happen to her?" I questioned.

"Almost every other night. The girl will just keep drinking until she passes out. I'm afraid she'll drink herself to death one night…" Freddie responded.

"What the fuck?" I said aloud.

"Can either of you take her?" Freddie looked at Effy and I. A smirk appeared on Effy's face as she glanced over at me. I returned her glance with a puzzled expression.

"Sorry, Freddie. I can't take her tonight. Naomi, would you be able to?" she asked me.

"I honestly can't. My flatmates would kill me, and then kick me out," I told her sincerely.

"Well, I can't either. I suppose we could just drop her off somewhere…someone's backyard, perhaps? No…we can't do that again," Effy thought aloud. Her words registered in my mind after a few moments. _Again?_

"If no one can take her, then where the fuck is she supposed to go?" Freddie said irritably. We all exchanged shrugs before Effy reached for her.

"I suppose I can take her," she told us in a soft voice. Freddie handed her over carefully, and Effy turned to smile at me, amusement hidden in her blue eyes.

"Wait, Effy. I just remember that one of my flatmates—the biggest bitch of them all—is not staying at the flat for the night. I will be able to sneak her in," I informed her.

"Great," Effy replied, handing over Emily. I carried her bridal style and followed Cook to his car, rolling my eyes. The girl was not that heavy, but I wished that I was not the one taking her home. After all, I had lied about my flatmate being gone for the night, and I was going to be kicked out of my flat for sure.

The rain was still falling endlessly when Cook dropped the two of us off at my flat. It took a while for me to carry her inside—having to somehow unlock the door and all—and I was unable to wake her to make it easier for me. I placed her gently on my bed and then prepared myself for sleep.


End file.
